Finchkit
❝ x'' ❞ — ''x, ''x' Finchkit is a lean, speckled grey tomkit with a sensitive heart and no tolerance for hostility. He now lives in SkyClan with his father, although he was born in ShadowClan with his two siblings. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Shorthair(mother) x Moggy (Egyptian Mau & Bengal)(father) Description: x Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Scent: Gait: 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Sweet -' Almost kind to a fault, Finchkit tries to reach out to others with as much positivity as he can muster. His heart is open to all of those who need compassion, even if he doesn't understand the scope and/or gravity of someone's predicament and why they feel the way they do. * '''+ Thoughtful -''' * '''+ Genuine -''' * '''± Quiet -''' * '''± Reserved-''' * '''± Passive-''' Finchkit often bends to the whims of those around him, especially the wishes of his boisterous siblings, even if he doesn't fully agree with what's going on. x * '''− Naive -''' * '''− Cowardly-''' If there's an escape route, he'll take it. He cannot act aggressive to save his life, much less fight verbally or physically- hence fleeing (his "solution" for dealing with whatever he encounters). While he genuinely cares for others, he's incapable of putting himself in a potentially unpleasant situation for those around him. * '''− Sensitive-''' Finchkit is prone to bursting into tears at the drop of a hat, which doesn't mix well with his tendency to take arguments personally (even those that don't involve him). '''Likes *Moths, butterflies **"I wanna be one!" *Nature **"It's calming..." 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Saltbreeze, Redfawn, Lynxkit, Magnoliakit Age Range: 0-?? moons *Redfawn and Saltbreeze fling. *Lynxkit, Magnoliakit and Finchkit are born. *Saltbreeze takes Finchkit to SkyClan, having left his siblings in ShadowClan with Redfawn. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Finchkit has not interacted with anyone in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Finchkit has not interacted with anyone in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= :Redfawn/Warrior/Mother/⦁ ⦁⦁⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/???% ::"I'll be the happiest-est-est if she comes and gets me from Papa before nightfall, but she doesn't seem to be here yet. . ." :The kit hasn't comprehended that he isn't taking a temporary visit away from his mother, and so he still awaits her return. He sees no reason why she wouldn't come back. :Lynxkit/Kit/Brother/⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Squishy!" :Despite their clashing personalities and Lynxkit's boisterous behaviour, Finchkit loves his brother dearly. '' :'Magnoliakit'/Kit/Sister/⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Less squishy, but knows a lotta words." :''Magnoliakit and Finchkit are quite close- they've never imagined life without each other, nor did they ever have to before he moved away from ShadowClan. :Stonekit/Kit/Acquaintance/⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"She knocked over my pebble tower.." :They played once, although their concepts of what 'play' entailed were slightly different. |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Finchkit has not interacted with anyone in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= :Saltbreeze/Warrior/Father/⦁⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"He's okay..but I don't like his adventures. I wanna go home." :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Finchkit has interacted with nobody outside of the Clans. 'Trivia' *x 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Kit Category:SkyClan